


Things to read

by Kytas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytas/pseuds/Kytas
Summary: Since I'm just not able to even write more than one chapter of a story, I'm gonna write random sentences, words, short texts and maybe some lists or something about the Dream SMP, L'Manberg and people from that server based on their minecraft charactees here.It's gonna be grabbed random out of the chaos within my head and every time I think it doesn't sound horrible I'll write it down.OR: Shit I have to get out of my brain about minecraft stuff
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_He saw the thin figure staring down at the lava. Tommy was about to jump, he could see that._

_"Tommy!", he said, going towards the teen, who looked him tired in the eyes. "It's not your time to die yet, Tommy."_

_"It never is", the boy replied after a moment of hesitation and went back to Logstedshire._

And Dream smiled.

He smiled, because he had Tommy exactly where he wanted him to be.

_At Death's door._


	2. Chapter 2

"So you don't remember anything?", Phil asked. Wilbur shook his head. He looked innocent, as if he didnt blew up a whole nation some days ago. But Phil couldn't be mad at him anymore, Wilbur was his son. And he changed, not only lost he most of his memorys but he was way nicer now. Even Tommy was surprised that he behaved like an actual person and not like a madman anymore. 

The thing was, Wilbur _did_ remember _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda got another idea
> 
> Yeah, that's it

Tommy stepped closer to the edge and stared down at the lava. He only had to take another step and all the pain and suffering would stop. His friends didn't even visit him, and it had been _weeks_ since he had to leave L'Manberg. So why would they care?

_Why would they care?_

**_They_ _wouldn't_.**

He took a deep breath and lifted up his right foot and-

-and he heared his name-

**"Tommy!"**

-and a hand grabbed him, pulled him away from the edge of the bridge.

"Tommy, what the fuck _was_ that?!", Dream shouted, his grib tight around the boy's arm.

Tommy just stared at him, shock turning to anger and he shouted back. 

"I'm tired of this shit, I'm tired of this world and life and YOU! Why didn't you let me just _end it_?

"What? Tommy!" Dream didn't sound angry anymore, rather worried. "Because it's not your time to die yet, Tommy."

The boy hesitated. Then he ripped himself away from the other, turned around and-

"It's never my time to die."

-left.

Dream sighed. He didn't expect Tommy to try and kill himself just because he was _lonely_ , but he just didn't know how that boy's mind worked. He was different from all the other people on the server.

That made him a risk.

But for now, Dream followed Tommy back to Logstedshire. The boy obviously couldn't be alone in his current state and needed someone who'd take care of him.

That would be Dream.

_When Tommy stepped to the edge, he heared the sounds of the portal when someone came through._

_When he lifted up his foot, he heared footsteps that could only come from Dream. He knew how they sounded._

_When he took his last breath before he bend his knee to jump, he heared a gasp and he knew,_ Tommy knew, Dream wouldn't let him die, because he did actually care about him, _at least a bit_. 

_But Tommy acted all shocked and sad and_ weak _and Dream believed him. Dream thought he was just a little boy who missed his friends and could get a little agressive at times._

_Tommy knew how Dream's mind worked._

_Dream, the most powerful man on the server._

_Tommy, a child._

-no, thats not right-

_Dream, the Queen on the chessboard._

_Tommy, the chess player._

While heading back to Logstedshire, he smiled.

_**Wilbur taught him well...** _


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week and thoughts
> 
> Idk man I was bored and had online school

_1_

One week. That are 7 days. That are 168 hours. Are 10080 minutes are 604800 seconds.

But seconds are short, and even if there are that many they are all equally long, right?

_2_

Then why are they so slow? Thoughts are filling his head, and he doesn't know.

How will he survive this? This hell, though, now better (Not really, but at least there's a cat and that boy. Hes annoying, but clearly scared.), it's too hot and too cold at once. Lava and obsidian, complete opposites. 

_3_

Obsidian is made out of Lava and water, it's dark purple. If you don't look close enough, it looks black, void. He doesn't like obsidian, it's cold. It reminds him of the void and he doesn't want to remember it. The unbearable pain, the freezing liquids that he had to breath to get energy. The voices speaking hate and fury. No mercy. He suffered and no mercy came. Or was he the one who didn't give it?

He hates his powers, hates being an Admin.

How could he do it? _(What is_ **it** _?)_

_4_

He knew pain. He knows pain. And he'll know it in the future because it never leaves. _They_ never leave.

Who are they? What want the voices from him? He is imprisoned he can't follow their orders like he did before. The pain gets worse if he doesn't give them what they demand.

_5_

The boy sings a song. It doesn't sound good but it is an new voice. He enjoys it, although that voice is filled with grief.

He knows that song. It's the athem of L'Manberg, the nation of words and pride. _(No, it was never meant to be)_

Was _it_ L'Manberg?

_6_

Time went on slowly in this cell.

_Time goes on slowly, he knows that._

**Time will go on slowly, the clock will be ticking.**

_**There is no clock.** _


End file.
